The aim of this study is to determine whether stimulation of somatostatin secretion is involved in the negative feedback effect of IGF-I on GH secretion. This will be examined by infusing IGF-I with and without arginine. Will complete analyses of 8 subjects studied to date, manuscript in preparation.